Everyone has an end
by PurpleLink16
Summary: Everyone has an end I almost met mine.


I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Just the Story. Enjoy

Everyone has an end. I should be so lucky. I'm sakura haruno and this is my story.

It all started when I put in my transfer papers to transfer to suna, a close ally to the hidden leaf all thanks to the new hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. I need out of this village, too many bad memories, too many memories of him. Sasuke Uchiha. I'll be happy when I get to kick his sorry ass. But it's not like I'm going to go hunt him down. No, I'm going to wait for him to come back, and then I'll show just how strong I am.

A soft tired sigh escaped my lips as I turned and started to leave, that is until I ran into something, something bigger than me. "Haruno," said the deep voice that belongs to the person I just ran into. I looked up slightly and into those pale pearl colored eyes unique to the Hyuga Family. "Um, Hello Neji," I said politely. He looked at me seriously for a minute before muttering, "The Hokage wishes to see you." I nodded and turned, muttering a soft thank you before running off.

Upon entering I noticed two things. First the look of frustration on Naruto's face and the second being the anbu standing in front him. He looked over at me and put the mission report on the desk. "Sakura. Hi, didn't expect you so soon." He smiled at me then looked at the anbu "You're dismissed." The anbu nodded and disappeared. I looked at the blond with a raised brow, waiting for him to inform me on why he called me here. "Sakura, -"he started to say. That is until I picked up the report and read it over. "They….They spotted him?" I asked with a slight tremor in my voice. "Yes, they did and you can get in trouble for what you just did. Luckily it wasn't top secret." He grumbled, a frown making its way over his features.

"We should go after him now!" I shouted loudly getting ready to run off and do just that. "Sakura," said that stern voice that always made me stop in my tracks, me being so unused to Naruto talking to me like this. "You will do no such thing." He sighed and looked me in the eye, his clear blue eyes hardening to ice. "You are being transferred so as to avoid you disobeying me. I know you already put in the transfer papers. So I know you wish to leave. Gaara has so kindly agreed and his order is the same as mine. You are to not chase after Sasuke Uchiha." He started to fill out a paper. "Go pack. Your guards will be here early tomorrow to escort you to Suna. There you will be under the Kazakage's watch until we are sure you won't go after him. Understand?" I frowned and nodded slightly. "Yes, I understand Hokage," I whispered, a look of disappointment on my face. Naruto stood and walked around the desk and in front of me, pulling me into a hug. "I'm sorry Sakura, it's for your own good," he said softly.

"You don't think I can do it do you?" I grumbled, staring blankly head. "No. No Sakura. It's just….a lot of shinobi have died trying to capture him," he mumbled, hugging me closer to him as he sighed. After a while the blond finally released me, moving back to his seat. I nodded to him and turned around swiftly, exiting the room quickly. Soon as I left the room I poofed away to the training grounds where the first thing I did was shattered the ground in a rage. They were doing it again! They were underestimating me! I hated this, them still seeing me as that weak little girl I used to be. I'll show them. I'll show them all!

Once I had thoroughly destroyed the training ground in my fit of rage I started to make my way home. I was careful to avoid everyone, not in the mood for them, but of course I just had to run into Ino. "Sakura hey!" she yelled as she ran up to me. "What do you want pig?" I asked in an annoyed voice, crossing my arms as she grinned at me. "We should go out to the bar before you leave!" she said excitedly. I sighed and shook my head. "I'm sorry but I'll have to pass. I have to go buy lighter clothes before tomorrow." She frowned and looked at me like I just said the world's most ridiculous thing. "What?" I growled out. "Where the hell is Naruto transferring you to?" She asked with a raise of her delicate eyebrows.

I sighed and replied to her simply, "Suna." Ino nodded. "I can see why you would need new clothes. I'll help!" She smiled her charming smile, which I just frowned at. "No. I'll handle this on my own," I said calmly as I walked away, ignoring her as I walked away. I spaced out as I walked to a ninja gear shop, unaware of the fact I was about to run into someone. Next thing I knew I had run into Tsunade, causing us both to stumble. "Sakura, for a ninja you have been spacing out a lot. Want to talk about it?" She asked concerned. "Ah! Tsunade! I'm sorry, and um. It's just because of the transfer, I'm moving to Suna." I mumbled. "Hm, so you're going to get lighter clothes right? Come on. I'll give you some old clothes." She walked ahead, expecting me to follow her, which I did.


End file.
